madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Regin Arc
Regin Arc is the fifth and last story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses about Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles, a rumored "dead prince" who barely survived since Dinant Incident and one of Silver Meteor Army's prominent supporter to end Brune Civil War. It also featured the Civil War's final stage, where the three way war between Tigrevurmud Vorn, Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon was finally over when Thenardier was slain by Tigre and Ganelon burned Lutetia and left Brune. As the end of the civil war, Brune's peace not only restored and enthroned Regin as its's first queen of the kingdom, Tigre's status as the "traitor" is also relinquished and knighted as one of Brune heroes. This arc also marked the disband of the Silver Meteor Army. Chronicles 'Vorn-Thenardier Campaign: The Last Confrontation Between Brune Nobles' Perucche Fortress Four days has passed since their previous war with Muozinel Army, the Silver Meteor Army has arrived to Perucche Fortress for their break. Enter Valentina Glinka Estes, The Void Vanadis of Hollow Shadow When Tigre was snoozing deeply, Valentina entered Tigre's room via a portal without anyone's detection including Elen and Mila. She stared at Tigre's sleepy face up close with curiosity while wondering about his attributes that attracted her fellow Vanadis's. In an unexpected turn, a drowsy Tigre accidentally groped her breast much to Valentina's bitter laughter, further whispering to a sleeping Tigre should Tigre awaken at that moment he would facing terrible consequences. After poking her finger to Tigre's face, Valentina created a portal and teleported away from Tigre's room. The (Temporarily) Alliance between Silver Flash and Frozen Wave The next morning, Elen thanked Mila for making her rescue towards Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army from the Muozinel Army. Friendship Between Princess and Maid ---TBA--- Ganelon's Interest Upon the Bow In Lutetia, Greast returned from Nemetacum with his horse carriage and soldiers under him.Several days ago, Greast was originally commanding a partial of Ganelon Army to combat Thenardier Army in Nemetacum. Due to some news from Ganelon however Greast had to return for Artishem. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2 When the Marquis asked the minister about his sudden retreat order, Ganelon replied about several interesting events that happened in Brune: Tigre's Black Bow and Regin's reappearance, arousing Greast's sudden curiosity. In the Light Novel, Greast seemly has a partial knowledge about the Black Bow from Ganelon, which lead his desire to exterminate Tigre. In the anime however, because of Greast absence in the anime, Ganelon instead spoke his interest about Tigre and Regin. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Greast suggested Ganelon to kill the princess, but Ganelon refused because it would alerted Thenardier and ruining his plans. Ganelon was originally belittled about Regin due to her handicap in political influence, power and movements, leading his plan to manipulate the princess for his vile ambitions. Muozinel's invasion upon Brune prompting him to change his perspective towards his female opponent. While found Faron's illness set in a wrong timing, Ganelon also told Greast that while Tigre has his plan with Regin, Thenardier had already gathered five dragons via Drekavac, much to Greast's concern. Realizing over his disadvantages against his enemies, Ganelon claimed he has nothing left to stay since he roughly accomplished his goals despite Greast's confidence to reverse the tide. Nonetheless, Greast further asked Ganelon's about his next plan(s). Ganelon firstly commanded his soldiers to fight Thenardier Army in Brune's south while tended to fool them by burning Artishem. While dubious about the plan, Greats further asked if anyone believed this insane idea. Ganelon however claimed that Regin would definitely come for Artishem anyways. He even further tell his tactician that while he waiting for a right moment to strike, he also made a stipulations of r the war: If Thenardier Army wins, he would collect both Black Bow and Durandal but if the Silver Meteor Army wins, he had to leave Brune to another kingdom. When Greast asked about the king, Ganelon simply answered that since he was sickIt was revealed that Ganelon had his servant to put poison into the King's drink all along. Because there was no antidote for this poison, Faron's condition was beyond cured. , he would no longer be a problem. Ganelon then smirked deviously as if the current event is played right into his hands while vowed to annihilate anyone who considered as a threat. The Annihilation of Ganelon Army and Plan to Rid Regin and Tigre Meanwhile, Thenardier Army began attack Montauban, southern city of Artishem. With five dragons at his side, Ganelon Army was entirely annihilatedOriginally 3,000 strong, these soldiers are either eaten (1,000 men), stomped (1,000 men) or even crushed(1,000 men) by these war beast. Their allies also fleeing away after they see these unstoppable creatures. and Montauban was fallen. As both generals watched the dragon, Thenardier asked Steid for his view about their victory. Steid answered that while their dragons and Ganelon Army's carelessness led to their demise, he also reported that Greast made a sudden retreat back to Artishem which Thenardier assuming that the battle was his defeat and their army would be decimated should Greast was in charge. Despite Steid's worry about his commander's vengeance, Thenardier calmlyEven as a strong general, losing his only son was extremely overwhelming for Thenardier despite Zion's terrible attributes. told his general that he wished to see his son's murderer true capabilities that took him so far, from slaying Zion in Molsheim Plains and Seven Chains Assassins to defeating Roland and repelling massive Muozinel Army from Agnes. Furthermore, a rumor about Regin's reappearance and her alignment with the Silver Meteor Army burned further Thenardier's desire to eliminate both Tigre and Regin. Filling both vengeance and necessity to beat his last enemy, Thenardier told Stead that their next battle would be against the Silver Meteor Army. The Ill-Meeting Between Hollow Shadow and Light Flower In Silesta Imperial Palace, Sofy is tasked by Victor as Zhcted's special envoy to Brune again. The old king also told Sofy that while he sent Mila to refrain her form doing anything "foolish", he believed the Silver Wind Vanadis has been away from Zhcted for almost six months. While worrying over her best friends well beingAccording to Sofy's assumption, Victor then to used both Vanadis's ill-relationship to keep an eye against each other. Further more, she believed that the king has always be extremely cautious against the Vanadis's possible uprising, just like kings before him. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Anime Episode , Sofy complied to the old kings orders and began her journey for Brune. While walking through the Imperial Palace's corridor, Sofy met ValentinaBased on Sofy's knowledge about Valentina, the Void Vanadis rarely appears in most royal meetings due to her "sickness". Some sources indicated that Valentina hided her ambiguous scheme from anyone, even including Victor and Sofy. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Anime Episode who made a rare appearance in the palace and greeted her with a soft voice. While Sofy asked her reasons for her apperance in the palace , Valentina simply told Sofy that while she wished to stay in her territory for longer, she came for some "important" information that she needed desperately. Despite Sofy saw her "fragile" state and wished to invite her for a tea, Valentina lied that she used too much stamina for a day and declined. As Valentina left for the king, Sofy wished if she can read her mind since she felt dubious about Valentina, especially her ulterior ambitions. Valentina's plan is later revealed to overthrow Victor and became the queen of her idealistic Zhcted, motivated by her extreme hatred towards Zhcted for giving a poor land despite her regal bloodline. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 2 'Battle of Villecresnes: Two Vanadis Versus Five Dragons' First Two Vanadis's Struggle Both Silver Meteor Army and Thenardier Army collided in Villecresnes Plains where Thenardier Army's massive troops and five dragons overwhelming the Silver Meteor Army. So the Silver Meteor Army had to split in four groups, one group act as reserve at the back while Thenardier forming five formations, his main army act as reserve at the back, dragons at the central and the front lines : Two Vanadis would deal five dragon and their enemy's left flank while Tigre and his allies handling the right flank and the central line. Two Vanadis managed to killed the first three dragons (Earth Dragons) with their Vedas, but Thenardier remained calmed and tell his soldiers to surround the Vanadis once they annihilated the dragons, even if they needed 6,000 soldiers to do so. Thanks to Drekavac's customized chains, both Elen and Mila's Veda were nullified, much to both Vanadis's horror. Mila that was unable to dodge Fire Drake's fire was saved by Elen but as consequences Elen receives burn damage on her back and Mila quickly treat Elen's back to ease her burn damage. Split Up Formations .]] Due to overwhelming army and unbeatable two remaining dragons, including the sun has reach the zenith, Thenardier orders his army to retreat temporarily while Silver Meteor Army also did not give pursue under Tigre's orders. As the result in the battle, both sides suffered the same casualty of 4,000 deaths. Thenardier would using four spears formation in the next two koku but Mashas already aware of his next formations and while Tigre would be commanding the front lines, two Vanadis will only confronting both Double Headed Dragon and Fire Drake again. Thenardier remaining forces is 20,000 for next battle while Silver Meteor Army remaining forces is 16,000 when they are going to battle again after two koku has passed but this time Mashas managed to broke the Four Spears formation as Mashas instructions on the middle line. Despite the enemies changing formations, Thenardier proceed the plan anyways. As the Thenardier Army charging upon the Silver Meteor Army, Tigre and the the soldiers began to retreat while leaving the Vanadis to deal with the the dragons. Through their tensed battle, both Vanadis using their teamwork to eliminate the dragons one by one. The battle was resulted with Thenardier's greater defeat with all five dragons were slain. Even with such lost, the battle and feud between Thenardier and Tigre was far from over. 'Sangue Royale The Origin of Brune's History ' Adventures in The Sacred Caverns ---TBA--- Deadly Reunion Between Bitter Enemies Just as the Tigre and the group reached Sangue Royale, Thenardier and his 20 men were waiting for them much to Regin and the Silver Meteor Army's surprise. When Regin angrily asked her regal Surprisingly,even he wasn't House Charles members, thanks to Ganelon's information, Thenardier managed to enter Sangue Royale with ease. It is also revealed that Thenardier and his soldiers has been following Tigre and his group to Sangue Royale even after his defeat. relative about his entry into the cave, Thenardier simply replied that it would be meaningless to tell his reasons to the would-be-dead princess. Soldiers from both sides would charged and fought against each other: Steid and Thenardier's soldiers would going to kill Regin while Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army's soldiers Among of Silver Meteor Army soldiers, some soldiers who protected Tigre and Regin were Mahsa's best men. However, even Steid and his soldiers were no pushover either.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4 were trying to defend the princess. Elen called both Tigre and Regin to fall back and due to the overwhelming numbers of Thenardier soldiers two to one, they had to retreat while fighting in the caverns. Elen would try to kill as much Thenardier soldiers as she could to ensure their escape, even she had to suffer slight injuries to do so. While Steid went after the escaping Tigre and Regin, Elen dispatched Rurick to protect the archer and the princess while she confronting Thenardier alone. Despite the Silver Meteor Army's soldiers effort to protect their subject, while enforced with Tigre's arrow shots, Steid came forth and killed most soldiers to reach his targets before Rurick intercepted and blocked Steid's way. Both knights fought in a battle where Rurick backed down due to Steid's formidable strength. Steid was impressed about Rurick's display and told him to stay out, but Rurick refused as he cannot allowed his enemy to reach his important subjects, claimed as a disgrace as a knight. Meanwhile, Elen ran towards Thenardier and fought him into a sword fight, where their weapons clashed and even with her might and power, Thenardier remained unscratched by Arifar. Due to Thenardier's incredible strength and defense, Elen thought Thenardier as her tough and skillful opponent. Thenardier is Elen's second formidable opponent after Roland in Battle of Orange.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 Impressed over such skill from a girl before 20's, Thenardier praised over her skill but Elen replied sarcastically over his journey to the cavern in in his age. Nonetheless, Thenardier calmly told the Silver Flash Vanadis he would going to see Regin's death this time. As both Thenardier's soldiers and the Silver Meteor Army fought on, a sudden earthquake shaken within the Sangue Royale, causing both sides to retreat from the falling cavern. Of all people who escaped from the cave, only Steid and Tigre Tigre told Rurick to protect Regin and escape before him.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4 remained as Steid told the archer that he will cut him down, much to Tigre's fear. He tried to dodged away from Steid but due to the falling rocks and boulders, he has little room to escape. Just as Steid was about to kill Tigre, Bertrand sacrificed himself to save him from Steid's slash much to Tigre's horror and further yelled his name before falling to his consciousnesses. Elen heard over Tigre yell and supposedly rushed for Tigre aid, but due to the falling boulders and rocks she was unable to reach Tigre. Before she could find a way to reach the archer, a Zhcted soldier came for Elen and urged her to leave Sangroel as fast as possible, before Elen called Tigre's name for a last time before the cavern was completely sealed. Shortly after the earthquake, Tigre regained consciousness while crawling through the caverns to find Bertrand. Within the debris, he also saw Steid's lifeless corpse under the boulder and even in his death, Steid remained emotionless. After closing Steid's eyes, Tigre saw severely injured Bertrand, who breathed heavily from the other side. As Bertrand relieved over his lord's safety, Tigre's urged Bertrand not to die for Alsace's sake. Even in his dying state, Bertrand told Tigre how grateful he was to serve House Vorn for two generations and proud over Tigre's recent accomplishments that made him a better lord as the late Urz. With his last words, the Bertrand finally passed away. Grieving his loyal adjutant's death, Tigre's sorrow and anger overflowing his mind, instantly causing the Black Bow's glow and resonate more trembling than before. In courtesy of Elen's Veda, Elen, Regin, Rurick and Zhtced soldier managed to escape the falling cavern. While Regin was crying and blaming herself for the incident, as well Elen's worry over Tigre's condition, Rurick told both girls that Tigre would be safe even in danger much to Elen's slight relief. While they reached to the temple, Elen told everyone that they would be going for Artishem. Despite everyone's worries over the recent incident, Elen told everyone while she too worrying about Tigre and the fallen, it was an emergency and she cannot let Thenardier Army possessed the information. So she dispatched to Rurick to report everything happened in Sangue Royale to Mashas and Lim, as well as dispatching 2,000 soldiers as well. Suddenly, a black light appeared from afar prompting both Elen and Regin rushed for Artishem. To their disappointment however, Artishem was entirely in ruins and most of the buildings were burned and destroyed and the only thing remaining were ashes. Regardless, the girls continued to walk until she found Tigre, who was holding Bertrand's dead body in his arms, appeared within the crater. Elen walked closely to confirmed the person and she was extremely relief over Tigre's survival. When Tigre finally fainted in Elen's arms, the Silver Flash Vanadis could only hold Tigre while looking at a lifeless Bertrand, whose sacrifice for Tigre moved her. Brune soldiers brought down a rope to pull both Elen and Tigre up from the crater. Artishem's residents saw the Black Dragon like shadows flew within the crater the air and run to the destination, only to find the Vanadis and the princess. Despite their suspicions, none of the residents called them out as they were too exhausted from the previous fire. With the Silver Meteor Army came close to the city, the residents could only stood by and accepted their fate. 'Tigre's Melancholy and Trauma' 'Battle of Mereville: The Last Confrontation Between Thenardier and Tigre' Even losing Steid in the battle, Thenardier Army proven to be tough under Thenardier's lead. Final Confrontation Between Brune Nobles After returning from Sangue Royale, Tigre and company confronting Thenardier and his remaining soldiers in the rainy Mereville Fields. Before their battle, Tigre asked Thenardier why heattacked Alsace behind his absence, much to Thenardier surprise. However, Thenardier calmly explained that removing Alsace would able to prevent Zhcted's invasion towards Brune, even he had to take drastic measures to do so. When Tigre was furious to hear his enemy's ruthless judgement this, Thenardier calmly denied if it was immoral. According to Thenardier, since Brune's terrible defeat in Dinant Plans, he already anticipating Elen's possible invasion by taking advantage of both him and Ganelon feud. He continued that had he let it slide Ganelon would be the one to attack Alsace instead of him, further claiming that Tigre was indifferent from Ganelon or himself much to both Vanadis surprise. After hearing Thenardier's reason, Tigre responded that while he understood well about Thenardier's intention he would never forgive him for hurting his people. As his response, Thenardier also told Tigre for his vengeance for his fallen son, he too must slay Zion's murderer. Thenardier's Fall and Death Shortly after the duel, Tigre dismounted his horse and looked at the fallen Thenardier who was still breathing after a fatal arrow shot to his head. Moments after his unfinished sentence, Thenardier was finally slain. Thenardier's defeat and death has severely demoralized the remaining Thenardier Army soldiers. Instead of executing them, Regin convinced the survivors to laid down their arms, which they reluctantly did. With Tigre's victory in Mereville field, Brune's worst civil war has finally concluded. 'The Peace Return to Brune: The New Regin of Brune First Queen' ---TBA--- 'King Faron's Final Moments' Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' #Some of the scenes from Muozinel Invasion Arc are shift to this arc. Among of which includes, ##Regin revelation to the Silver Meteor Army generals (Elen, Tigre and Lim), Mashas and Ludmila. ##Regin's bath scene by Tigre. ##A flashback involved between Regin (Regnas) and Tigre. #Because Greast is not appeared in the anime, Stead's battle with Gleast never happened. Story Impact *Lutetia is introduced not only Ganelon's territory but also where Sangue Royale is located, which only be accessed by House Charles members and Badouin. With the exception of Ganelon, whose ancestors were once allied with King Charles as his priest,Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 1 Tigre, Thenardier, Bertrand, Steid, Elen and Rurick were the only few non-royal Brune Royal Family members who can accessed the sacred cavern. *It is indicated that Ganelon has a certain knowledge about the magical weapons (Black Bow and Durandal), as well as Vodyanoy. His true name as KoscheiLight Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 further solidifying his status as one of many ungodly creatures. So far until the climax of Baba Yaga Arc, while Vodyanoy's status remained unknown after Baba Yaga's deathLight Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4, Drekavac and GanelonHe relinquished his demon name and even claimed that Koschei is "dead".Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4are the only known demons remained alive in the series. *Ganelon's Army was entirely eradicated by Thenarider's dragons. *In this arc, both Black Bow and DurandalBecause of it's mystical powers that is understood by a few, nobody outside Brune could ever used it. Due to this, only Roland and regal members from House Charles are capable to yield the Durandal. played a focal role in Ganelon's unknown ambition. Strangely enough, the former duke didn't rushed to obtain both mystical weapons. Instead, he takes his time until a right opportunity to strike. *Sangue Royale is introduced as Brune's sacred site that hold Brune's origins. The murals within the caves presumably explaining more about King Charles origins even after the cavern itself was partially ruined by the earthquake. To date, the only survivors of this fallen cavern (upper part only) were Elen, Regin, Rurick, one Zhtced soldier, Tigre and Thenardier. Even after Brune Civil War, it still hold as Brune key sacred sites. *Thenardier's history and past is revealed and foreshadowed in this arc. It was through his father abusive nature, Thenardier learned that only the strong will thrive above the weak and mercy is a weakness. *Thenardier's reasons to decimate Alsace is finally revealed in a shocking and ironic twist. According to him, he did so was to supposedly preventing Zhcted's invasion from spreading to Brune, even he had to destroy Brune's nearby territory. Ironically, while an incident in Alsace did dragged Tigre into the civil war, Thenardier did not borrowed Zhcted soldiers to Brune despite his connection with Mila and some figures from outside Brune. *The aftermath of the Brune Civil War brings significant chains of events in this arc, with peace returned to Brune and Regin crowned as Brune's first and only queen. At the same time, it also affect greatly for those who involved into the Brune Civil War, **With his rescue of Regin from the Muozinel Army, Tigre's status as "traitor" was revoked by Pierre Badouin and King Faron and changed into Brune's greatest hero by giving the title "Lumiere". **Zhcted and Brune's over 20 years long feud has (temporarily) ended after Regin decided to put Tigre under Elen's care and holding a 3 year truce between both kingdoms **The Silver Meteor Army officially disbanded after Tigre achieved his goal to liberate Brune from Thenardier and Ganelon's cruelty. Due to their heroic battles, some of its members decided to go for Regin. ***Gerard is promoted as Brune's secretary who handling affairs between Brune and Zhcted. ***Mashas is promoted as Chancellor and became one of Regin's crucial ministers in her reign. **Since Thenardier's death, House Thenardier was presumably to be crumbled and the army under his command was fallen until a widow named Melisande Thenardier appeared. Before Melisande rises however, Regin already sustained the survival of house Thenardier by keeping the family operated even without the presence of the head of family, mostly due to Regin mercy to Melisande and to prevent the loss of the workers who once worked for Thenardier before. **Ganelon and Greast escaped from Brune and faked their death to avoid execution for burning Artishem. While given shelter by Valentina, both Ganelon and Greast made their comeback to Brune for more chaos. Their return would foretelling Ganelon's continuing ambition to obtain Durandal and Black Bow. ** Tigre now has three Vanadis as his prominent allies after end of Brune Civil War. Notable Event *Vorn-Thenardier Campaign **Battle of Villecresnes **Sangue Royale Incident **Battle of Mereville Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc